The present invention relates to a safety system for use with elevated access areas such as aerial walkways, for example, as can be found on rail or road tankers, having a walkway on the upper surface thereof. Of course, such may be utilised for other types of elevated areas or walkways where safety rails or the like cannot be readily provided.
In general, where walkways are provided in exposed locations, safety devices are required to prevent a user from falling ans sustaining serious injury. Generally speaking, a safety rail can be provided for such purpose. However, there are instances, for example, on the top of tanks or the like, for example, on road tankers or rail tankers, where it is not easily possible to provide appropriate safety rails due to the expense or possible height restrictions. Such arrangements also assume that the operator is conscious and able to reach for a hand-hold.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a fall-prevention system for use with aerial walkways, more particularly for use with vehicle tankers and the like, which provides an operative with a simple and secure safety system enabling him to mount a vehicle or walkway and be able to carry out his duties safely and without fear of a fall, even if rendered unconscious.
According to the present invention there is provided a fall-prevention system comprising:
a belt or harness, having at least one runner provided thereon and an attachment coupling slidably retained on the or each runner for attachment, in use, to a clip or karabiner to which is also connected one or more lanyards, the remote ends of which are slidable attached to respective fixed runners securely mounted adjacent to and substantially parallel with an elevated area or walkway.
The fixed runners may comprise, for example, tensioned safety wires, tubes or rails.
Preferably two runners are provided on the belt overlapping one another and extending through more than 180xc2x0, each of said runners having a running ring or coupling secured thereon for receiving said clip or karabiner, although a single runner extending through at least 180xc2x0 may also be employed. The belt is preferably of a broad construction, having padding to protect the wearer""s back and to render such reasonably comfortable to wear. The belt, for example, would be constructed of a polyester webbing having a breading strain of in the region of 2500 kg whilst the runners mounted thereon would also be made of polyester, each having a 2000 kg breading strain. These are the preferred strengths and materials concerned, but may be adapted according to circumstances. The running rings and security clip or karabiner and the tensioned wires are all preferably constructed of stainless steel. Where a single lanyard is employed, it preferably has stops to restrict its degree of movement relative to the clip or karabiner.